He was swayed by his Wife
by Mid9ight0Wolf
Summary: What would happen if Rick had a wife before the movie and she joins them on their journey? Rick feels like he's about to explode with all he had gone thought that day but he knew one thing: he hated Mummies. Two OCs, Rick/Oc and Oc/Imhotep Friendship/Family. Please Review for me?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey, I know i haven't updated any of my other Fan Fiction's and I apologize for that but i'm back in the mood to update so i be updating each of my other fanfictions by this week. I thank everyone that had review them all but if i get a Pm saying that i have no taste and don't know what a good book is again then i'm afraid i will just deleted them all.**

**Declaimer: I don't own any character's except my two OC's.**

**Rated M**

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

_Thebes: City of the living._

_Crown jewel of Pharaoh Seti the First. Home of Imhotep, Pharaoh's high priest, Keeper of the dead as well as home of Nephthys, Pharaoh's Protector, Goddess of death, decay and the unseen._

_Birthplace of Anck-su-namun, Pharaoh's Mistress. No other man was allowed to touch her. But for their love, they were willing to risk life itself. Nephthys had joined forces with them, distracting Pharaoh. She was his protected but Imhotep was keeper of the dead as she was Goddess of death._

_Pharaoh's death had resulted in Anck-su-namun's own death._

_To resurrect Anck-su-namun...Imhotep, Nephthys and his priests broke into her crypt and stole her body. They raced into the desert... taking Anck-su-namun's corpse to Hamunaptra, City of the Dead, ancient burial site for the sons of Pharaohs and resting place for the wealth of Egypt._

_For his love, Imhotep and Nephthys dared the god' anger by going deep into the city where he took the black book of the dead from its holy resting place. To bring Anck-su-namun's soul back, there had to be sacrifice to the gods'._

_Nephthys love for Imhotep and Anck-su-namun was what had her becoming the sacrifices, Their love was pure and she prayed they would survive. Anck-su-namun's soul had been sent to the dark underworld... Her vital organs removed and placed in five sacred canopic jars._

_Anck-su-namun's soul had come back from the dead. But Pharaoh's bodyguards had followed Imhotep and stopped him before the ritual could be completed._

_Imhotep's priests were condemned to be mummified alive._

_As for Imhotep and Nephthys, they were condemned to endure the Hom-Dai... The worst of all ancient curses...one so horrible, it had never before been bestowed. They were placed together and they were to remain sealed inside his sarcophagus... the undead for all of eternity._

_The magi would never allow them to be released... for Imhotep would arise a walking disease, a plague upon mankind an unholy flesh-eater with the strength of ages power over the sands and the glory of invincibility before arising Nephthys, Goddess of death and decay, who was sure to bring destruction upon mankind._

* * *

**It short but it's the history as well as the introduction. The next chapter ill be up in a couple of days. Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N Next Chapter. Thanks for the Favorite's and Follower's. Read &amp; Review please. [Don't mind Flames but not to harsh.] _

_ Important: I am nearly finished with Chapter 9 for my Pitch Black Fiction, For those of you who had been Pm me for update's, i apologize for the long wait but i hope i haven't lost anyone for it. _

_You will be meeting the strange woman in the next chapter, she is my second OC. Enjoy._

* * *

_For 3,000 years, men and armies fought over this land never knowing what evil lay beneath it. And for 3,000 years we, the Magi, the descendants of Pharaoh's sacred bodyguards, kept watch._

Armed men rallied behind sand piles as they ready-ed themselves. Desert men covered in brown clothes fabric as they aimed their guns. More men appeared behind the sand pile as their General moved it's horse to the side as nerves kick in.

A moment later he through his gun to the ground before turning his horse around and disappearing into the city of the dead. Two of his most trusted soldier's, one of them his second in command watched as his form slowly disappeared into the desert before they turned to each other.

The one in white clothes with a white hat chuckled nervously at his friend. "You just got promoted" He announced as his shaking hands held onto his gun. His friend ignored him as they turned to face the approaching desert armed men as he called out 'Ready'

"Steady"

"You're with me on this one, right?" Turning his eyes to face his friend.

"Oh" Swallowing a couple of times before he spoke. "Your strength gives me strength." As he stared out at the approaching armed men, they were outnumbered. Shaking his head a couple of times before his gun cluttered to the ground, his feet following the same path his General had just taking mere moment's ago.

"Wait for me!" He called out as his friend watched shaking his head before he turned back. Quickly pulling out a small photo of a beautiful woman, he hoped she would understand one day with all his decision's if he didn't make it back. She would understand. Every promise they made to each other or someone else, they all ways came through, even if it put their life in danger.

"Steady!...Fire!" His voice ringing out before the soldier's followed his command, firing their weapon's as the desert people started to drop. In return they started to fire their weapon upon them. Their people started to fall as they ducked behind their sand pile to reload.

The desert people finally managed to decent over the sand piles firing at the retreating figures before they were shot from behind, Men pushing their backs against the sand as they fired at the people that had entered their safe zone.

The second in command slowly started to back of as he continued in firing his weapon at the closet's people to him. Quickly putting a bullet in his mouth, holding it by his teeth as he injected the empty one from his gun. Walking backwards as he pulled the bullet from his mouth before placing it in the gun, clicking it shut before he continue on firing.

He turned round to see a desert man heading straight for him, quick thinking he brought up the base of his gun before slamming it into the man's stomach. The desert man dropping to the ground in shock before he quickly jumped to his feet as he pulled out a long shiny sword.

The second in command was trying to injected the empty bullet when the man approached, with a scowl as he brought the gun towards the man's face as a loud crack echoed around him, dropping the empty gun to the floor before grabbing the two pistol that were on his hips.

Quickly aiming them at the two desert people that were gaining on him, not a second later they were dropping to the floor as he quickly moved backwards as his other people started to follow his movements and retreat. He continued firing his pistols as dust surrounded him. It was making it hard for him to see anything but he continued firing where the sound of a horse came from.

Growling as his guns gave a click, telling him they were empty. They quickly joined the ground before he pulled two more pistols from his back, firing at the four desert men when three more descended upon him. With a shout he quickly started to run while shooting at any desert men that were in his way.

He jumped over a fallen wall as more of his men started to follow, most of them quickly being shot down. He quickly spotted his friend that had ditched before the war had even begun.

"Run, Beni! Run!" He screamed while ducking his head when bullet came to close to hitting him. "Get inside! Get inside!"

He watched as his friend quickly sprinted to the entrance that lead towards the underground city, he was close behind when he spotted his friend trying to close the door.

"Hey! Don't you close that door!" Shouting as he jumped over his dead solider's as he tried to reach the door in time but it was of no use. "Don't you close that door!"

He slammed his body against the close door, letting out a grunt as he ricochet of it before bullets were fired upon him, closely missing his head. Grunting as he quickly sprinted away from the door as three desert men fired at him, their bullets inch away from digging their self into his body.

He through himself over another broken wall, which caused him to release his guns. He landed on his knee's that had taken most of the blunt fall before he quickly searched the ground for his weapons.

One of his guns were out in the open and the other lost, wanting to at least have an advantage with the war he moved forward till the tip of his fingers could graze the bottom of the gun before bullets were shot as his hand, him only moving it away just in time.

Forgetting the gun he quickly jumped to his feet before he continued running the direction he had been heading before being cut of by two more desert men, running forwards towards a single wall that stood in the middle of the sand as more desert men surrounded him.

Gritting his teeth as he turned to face the men that had started the chase while mental slapping himself for letting this happen and he had no chance to say goodbye to the one person he cared about.

The men all aimed their guns as him while he quickly closed his eye's and hoped it would be a quick death. The only sound was of the horse neighing as they trotted in one placed before turning back the way they came with the sound of the men shouting.

It took a moment for him to realize there was no pain and no sound of guns being fired for him to open his eyes to see...The area the men had been standing empty and only dust surround it.

Staring in what could be utter shock before he felt a presence behind him, his shoulder's tense as he slowly turned in the spot as little whispers echoed around his ear's before his eye's caught site of the wall but it was of no wall, It was a large status of an animal, some type of wolf/dog and it felt like the thing was currently glaring down at his form.

Yelps reached his ears before the sound of wind as a pile of sand shot towards him, trying to head in the other direction before another gust of wind shot more sand towards him. Running to each gap before being cut of again but he had managed to push himself through one before the wind caused him to dropped to his knee's.

Jumping back onto his feet as he quickly ran in the direction of where he had came from, unknown to the face in the sand has a loud scream echoed around the city of the dead. The desert men quickly retreated with a yell.

They were all unknown to the group of men that stood on the cliff watching them.

_"The creature remains undiscovered"_ They watched as the second in command ran into the desert tired and thirsty but trying to escape the City of the dead as quick a possible._ "And what of this one?"_

The second in command could feel eyes on him, turning tiredly around before he turned his eyes up would's towards the cliff. There standing on horses where ten men covered all in black robes. He ignored them and continued on his way.

_"Should we kill him?"_

_"No. The desert will kill him"_

* * *

**3 years later. Cairo, Egypt.**

"Sacred Stones. Sculpture and Aesthetics. Socrates, Seth, volume one, volume two...and volume three" A small librarian woman muttered to her self while half way up a ladder with a pile of books in her hand and she placed them into the right order. "And... Tuthmosis? What are you doing here?" She muttered to the book.

"T..." She muttered as her eye's shot around the book case look for the letter 'T', Turning around to see the small sign with 'T &amp; U' a large smirk appeared. Placing the rest of the books on the shelf before she turned to face the other bookshelf.

"I'm going to put you where you belong" There was determination in her voice as she stretched across the aisle, the book in her arm stretched as she tried to place it in the right place, it took a second for everything to go wrong as the ladder fell towards her with her weight.

Dropping the book before grabbing a hold of both of the top of the ladder with two hands, her eyes wide as they shot around the room for someone to help.

"H...help." She whispered as she slightly turned her neck to the side, praying that someone would enter the room, Looking down as she tried to grab control of the ladder which was a complete disaster as she lost any control she did have.

The ladder slamming forward into the bookshelf she had original been placing books that had been returned. The librarian laid there as she watched one after the other of bookshelf slamming into each other before the books when flying. She stood in the middle of the disaster as the last bookshelf finally slammed into the very first one that had dropped.

The room was a mess filled with books laying everywhere as well as the book shelf's and the small cases were turned over. Taking her glasses of as she slightly panted from the ride she had while her eyes took everything in.

"Whoops" She whispered before the sound of feet scrunching against the books and the shelf's to see her boss standing there.

"What... How... " His eyes finally catching the figure of her before they hardened. "Look at this! Sons of the pharaohs!" He threw his hands into the air. "Gives me frogs, flies, locusts...anything but you" Pointing his finger in her direction.

"Compared to you, the other plagues were a joy!" He declared.

"I am so very sorry. It was an accident." She had her head held up but her voice had came out in a mutter. Her boss clapped his hands together.

"When Ramses destroyed Syria, that was an accident. You...are a catastrophe! Look at my library" He gestured to the books all opened and on the floor. "Why do i put up with you?" He muttered to himself but she was able to clearly hear him.

"Well, you put up with me because i can... I can read and write Ancient Egyptian...and i can decipher hieroglyphics and hieratic...and i'm the only person within a thousand miles...who knows how to properly code and catalog this library, that's why." She declared with a tight scowl across her face.

"I put up with you because your father and mother were our finest parons. That's why!" Her boss quickly shooting down her idea. "Allah rest their souls." He shook his head. "I don't care how you do it, I don't care how long it takes. Straighten up this _meshiver!_"

He never gave her a chance to reply before he stalked of. She silently watched before a sound of something dropping from the back room reached her ears. Heading towards the back after placing her glasses on a stand as she walked through the doors to the antiques room that held glowing torches around as artifacts laid in the open.

"Hello?" She called into the empty room. When no answer came she quickly moved towards the closet's torch before pulling it out of it's holder. "Abdul?" She questioned the artifacts that had belonged to several God's and the gods coffins itself.

"Mohammed? Bob?" A crunching sound came from behind her, causing her to let out a surprised gasp as she slowly moved forward towards where the noise had came from. A open coffin. She had taken several steps forward as she wrapped both her hands around the torch she held, all was silent except her heavy breathing as she tried to see with her eyes without getting any closer.

All it took was a second before the skeleton of one of the gods sat up from it's coffin. She screamed, dropping the torch which flickered a couple of seconds before going out. Her voice carried not willing to stop as she slowly back away and it wasn't till her brother, Jonathan's head popped up laughing at his sister's reaction did she calm down, only slightly.

"Have you no respect for the dead?" She demanded as she placed a hand over her hectic beating heart, trying to calm her breathing down. Once Jonathan calmed down slightly, he nodded his head.

"Of course I do Evelyn!" He waved the skeletons arms at his sister. "But sometimes, I'd rather like to join them." Evelyn moved the arm back into the coffin as she tried to put it back into it's place.

"Well, i wish you do it soon rather then later before you ruin my career the way you've ruined yours. Get out!" She shouted once she seen he wasn't moving an inch.

"My dear, sweet, baby sister...I'll have you know...that at this precise moment my career is on a high note."

Evelyn let out an irritated chuckle before shaking her head. What was she going to do with her brother, he might of been older then her but if anyone looked at them, they would believe she was older then him with the way he acts.

"High Note" Oh, Jonathan Please, I'm really not in the mood for you" She turned her back on him, looking down the corridor for any signs of her boss. "I've just made a bit of a mess in the library...and...and the bembridge scholars rejected my application again." She sat down on one of the status as her body sagged forward.

"They say I don't have enough experience in the field." She let out a tired breath as Jonathan watched with a sad smile before he made his way towards her. Kneeing down as he grabbed both her hands.

"You'll always have me, old mum." Giving her a small soft smile as he placed his forehead against her's, a smile appearing. "Besides, i have just the thing to cheer you up" Jonathan declared as he moved back towards the coffin, moving the legs as he rampaged through it.

"No, Jonathan, not another worthless trinket." Evelyn shook her head as she stared of to the side, remember the many time's he had brought something that he need her to sell. "If i have to take one more piece of junk to the curator to try and...sell for you" Her voice fading as her eye's caught sight of what Jonathan had handed to her. It was an octagon shape with Egyptian hiergrapic covering the outside.

"Where did you get this?" Evelyn voice nothing but a whisper as her eyes took in every design.

"On a dig down in Thebes" Jonathan muttered while waving his hand, if she had been paying attention to him, she would of been able to see the lie. "My whole life I've never found anything, Eve. Please tell me I've found something"

Evelyn gasped as she twisted the bottom to the left while twisting the top to the right before the top opened up to reveal a brown piece of paper folded before she turned to face her brother.

"Jonathan"

"Yes?"

"I think you've found something" A large smile appearing as she pulled out the piece of paper. They opened it to reveal and Egyptian map.

* * *

"See the Cartouche. It's the official royal seal of Seti the First, i'm sure of it." After they had looked upon the map, they had decided her boss would no more about i then them.

"Perhaps" Her boss muttered as he continued to stare at the map in shock before hiding his reaction. Jonathan decided then to ask his own questions.

"Two question's: Who the hell was Seti the First, and was he rich?"

"He was the second pharaoh of the 19th dynasty, said to be the wealthiest pharaoh of all." Evelyn encourage her brother. He nodded his head with a grin as he through of all the gold that could be there.

"Good. I like this fellow. I like him a lot." Before moving to the side as he made different plans on how he could find where this man had left all his treasure.

"I've already dated the map" Evelyn turning back to her boss as she leaned over him for her eyes to look upon the map once again. "It's almost 3,000 years old. And if you look at the hieratic just here...Well, it's hamunaptra." She stepped back with a look of pride.

"Dear god" Her boss started to shake his head as he let out a chuckle. "Don't be Ridiculous" as he stared at the woman he had taken in. Jonathan's eye's had widen upon that piece of information. "We're scholars, not treasure hunters. Hamunaptra's a myth told by ancient Arab storytellers to amuse Greek and Roman tourists"

"Yes, yes. I know all the blather that the city is protected by the curse of a mummy as well as it faithfully Goddess, who would follow the mummy anywhere, it's all non cent's but my research leads me to believe that the city, it's self may have actually existed."

Jonathan and her boss both stared at her.

"Do you mean the Hamunaptra?" He question just to make sure on what his sister was going on about.

"Yes. The City of the Dead...where the pharaohs presumably hid the wealth of Egypt."

"Yes, in a bug underground treasure chamber." Jonathan muttered to himself. The boss snorted at his words as he quickly spun round on his feet to stare at the man. "Come on. Everybody knows the necropolis was rigged to sink into the sand on Pharaoh's command. Turn a switch and it would disappear into the sand with the treasure."

The boss had the map held high in his hands and the sibling didn't seem to realize how close it was getting to the flame of the small candles he had in his office.

"As the Americans would say, it's all fairy tales and Hokum...Oh My Goodness! Look at that!" The map had quickly caught alight as the boss dropped it to the ground with a look of satisfactions before Evelyn and Jonathan quickly moved to stamp it out.

They patter it with the hands trying to put the flame out and once it was out, Jonathan opened it to see the corner but burnt crisp of.

"You've burnt the part with the lost city."

"It's for the best, I'm sure." The boss folded his arms as he stared at them both. "Many men have waster their lives in the foolish pursuit of Hamunaptra. No one's ever found it. Most have never returned." His words causing the sibling to look at each other.

* * *

"Come! Come! Step over the threshold" A very large man spoke as he lead Evelyn and Jonathan towards where they kept their prison's. "Welcome to Cairo Prison, My humble home."

His home was busy with people pulling bags filled with food to the sides and that they all wore dirty rags as clothes. They couldn't except a prison to be all clean and quiet but they were there now and there was no going back if they wanted to find the lost city.

"You told me that you got it on a dig down in Thebes" Evelyn accused her brother as they slowly followed behind the very large smelly man, their eye's trailing over prisoner that got to close.

"Yeah, well i was mistaken"

"You lied to me"

"I lie to everybody. Why not to you?"

"I'm your sister, Jonathan"

"Which makes you more gullible"

"Jonathan! You stole it from a drunk!"

"Picked his pocket, actually."

Jonathan nodded before steering his sister around so they could head the way they had came from. "That's why i don't think it's a good idea, Eve"

"No be ridiculous Jonathan" She turned them around as she lightly yanked on his arm to catch up to the large smelly man. "Why exactly is this man in prison?"

"This i did not know" The large man replied as he leaned against a couple of metal poles that had a small room inside, that was currently empty. "But when i heard you were coming, I asked him that myself."

"And what did he say?"

"He said...he was just looking for a good time" The large man clucked his tongue a couple of time's before two men coming storming into the cage while yanking on another man in chain's. He wore a flimsy dirty top that was probably white some time ago and a pair of brown pants, he was currently bare footed and his hair reached past his shoulder's. And he was currently wearing a scowl as he stared at them both with distaste until the two men behind him, kicked him at the back of his knee's causing him to drop to his knee's.

"This...This is the man you stole it from?" Evelyn questioned as she stared at the man in disgust. She had expected someone else but he was nothing like she had expected.

"Yes, exactly" He agreed as he tried to look anywhere but at the man he had stolen from. "So why don't we go sniff out a spot of tiffin..." He was cut of by the man in chains.

"Who are you?" A gruff and hard voice spoke over Jonathan causing him to wince and hope he had been to drunk when Jonathan had stolen from him. "And who's the broad?"

"Broad"?" Evelyn muttered to her self as she glared at the man. Jonathan stepped away from his sister and closer towards the cage that held the man.

"Well...I'm...I'm just a local sort of missionary chap, spreading the good word and all that." He quickly spun around before wrapping a hand around his sister's arm. "This is my sister, Evy" She walked forward towards the man before nodding her head to him.

"How do you do?"

"Yeah well" The man in chains gave a small shrug "I guess she's not a total loss."

"I beg your pardon." This man was deranged and held no respect, no wonder he was in prison. Evelyn and Jonathan ignored the mutter's of 'I be right back' that came from the large smelly man before he left them to go handle some other business.

"Ask him about the box" Jonathan whispered to his sister as he slightly nudged her forward. Evelyn turned to stare at her brother before she spoke.

"Um...we have found...Hello. Excuse me?" Having spotted the man in chain's attention be taken away from them towards the Warden, the large smelly man. "We both found your puzzle box and we've come to ask you about it" Evy gave the man a small smile hoping to get on his good side and that he could tell them the information they wanted.

"No" The man shaking his head as his hands tightened around the metal poles.

"No?" Evelyn questioned with shock.

"No, you came to ask me about Hamunaptra." He ignored Jonathan whisper's telling him to be quiet while Evelyn stepped forward slightly.

"How do you know the box pertain's to Hamunaptra?" She was not going to leave any stone un-turned, they were not going to fall for a man's word's that told them he knew where the City of the Dead were.

"Because that's where i was when i found it. I was there." He stated to the broad. Jonathan realized his sister wasn't going to ask so he decided to take a couple more step's towards the cage which held the man.

"But how do we know that's not a load of pig's wallow?"

"You know, Do i know you" The man in chain's questioned ad he pointed a finger towards Jonathan's face.

"No, I've just got one of those faces" He declared ignoring the small panic that raised at the man's words. It took a moment for the man to realize before his eye's widened in shock and not a second before anger took over. He brought his fist down against Jonathan cheek, hard as he tried to contain his anger.

The two men behind him slammed there weapon down on the man's back but all he gave was a slight grunt at the pain. Evelyn stepped over her brother unconscious form while taking nervous step's closer towards the cage.

"You were actually at Hamunaptra?"

"Yeah, i was there" He found her determination funny.

"You swear?"

"Every damn day."

"No, I didn't mean that."

"I know. I was there." The enjoyment being wiped of his face as irritation set in. "Seti's place. City of the Dead."

"Could you tell me how to get there?" A small smile of achievement cross her face at having found a man that had actually been to the city of the dead. Evelyn turned to look behind her before she pulled her hat to the side, so it could block out anyone view that was staring. "I mean, the exact location."

"you want to know?" He questioned as he stared at the woman in disbelief.

"Well, yes"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes." She nodded before he made the small gesture 'Come closer' with his hand. Once she was close to where he could touch her. He quickly yanked on her face before pressing his lips against her's. He knew he regretted it as soon as he did but he was going to die.

"Get my photo from your brother then get me the hell out of here!" He demanded once he released his lips from her's ignoring the slightly gasp from her. That was when the guards slammed the weapons into his side, he managed to slam one guard up against the cage but had forgotten about the other who quickly wrapped his arms around the chained man, securing him in his place.

"Do it, lady!" The two guards yanking the man back out of the cell and closing the door so it blocked Evelyn vision of the strange man that had just kissed her.

"Where are they taking him?"

"To be hanged" The Warden spoke as his eye's stayed on the door they chain man had been lead out of. "Apparently, he had a very good time."

They move towards an arena where a large rope hung with a wide gap to wrap around someone neck and it was going to be the one man she needed to find the City of the Dead. Evelyn sat neck to the Warden, he brother's still unconscious body laying outside the cage they stood before but her worries was for the man she needed.

"I will give you 100 pounds to save this man's life" Evelyn declared as her head twisted between staring at the man that was about to be hung and thw Warden that could help her and save the man's life.

"Madam, i would pay 100 pounds just to see him hang" The man clicking his tongue at her before he turned back towards the Arena.

"2...200 pounds!"

"Proceed!" He shouted ignoring Evelyn voice the best he could do.

"300 pounds!"

"Of course we don't let him go" The warden stated in utter disbelief before shaking his head.

"500 pounds!" Evelyn declared which caused the Warden to turn to face her.

"And what else?" He question as he placed a hand lightly in her knee, "I'm a very lonely man." She quickly slapped his hand with her small bag, so he would remove it of her. Laughter rang out from all around her, everyone having seen her little hit. The warden was not happy as he quickly spot in his language to Proceed with Evelyn standing up shouting 'No'

The floor was released from under him, his body dropping like a sage of potatoes. It was all quiet except the gulping sounds coming from the hanged man. The Warden laughed as he watched the man struggle.

"His neck did not break!" Everyone letting out cheer's as they all pushed against the guards. "Oh, I'm so sorry. Now we must watch him strangle to death."

Watching the man struggle as he tried to figure out if she should mention that he was the only man she knew that knew where Hamunaptra was but before she could speak a sound of a gun being fired before the man hanging was dropped to the ground. The Warden stood to his feet as anger coursed through him, wondering who hand ruined his enjoyment.

There standing at the gate's towards the Arena holding a Pistol was a woman. She had long black hair that reached the middle of her back and she was dress in a small white vest and black tight pants with black shoe's.

Warden was about to demand the woman's head when she causally walked forward, ignoring the man she had just save but she could feel the eye's burning into her figure as she dropped to bags to the ground, both opened and both filled with cash.

"I will give you 50, 000 pounds for this man's life." Her voice ringing out as the silent carried on. The Warden was utterly speechless as his eye's never strayed from the figure. Her voice was sweet but had a slightly hard edge to it.

"Deal" He finally found his voice as he watched the woman nod before she moved towards the man that had been an inch from death while the Warden silently watched them both leave while the bags that were filled with money laid out on the ground and it wasn't a second later when everyone dived for the money while the Warden shouted towards his men with Evelyn sneaked away towards her unconscious brother.

_Who was this woman?_

* * *

_There you go. I hope you enjoyed it and are waiting for more. Review please and also, i'm looking for some new resh Fiction's to read, if you want me to read your's and review then Pm or put it in a review._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N The next chapter. More of the mysterious woman that saved Rick's life.**

**Thank you for following and favorite this and Thanks to M0nsters, chanel and the three guests for reviewing.**

* * *

Evelyn had informed Jonathan on everything that had happened and even the bit where the man had spoken to her. He had actually agreed to take them to the lost city but Evelyn had a hint it had something to do with the unknown woman that had saved his life.

They were meant to meet at Gizo Port where the boat for take them so far and then they would have to walk the rest but she had no trust in the man and was worried he had set them up.

Standing in front of the boat as they watched different people collect their bags before boarding onto the boat, both Evelyn and Jonathan were looking around for the man in chains, they hadn't even gotten the man's name when they had spoken. Jonathan gave up looking before he turned to Evelyn bored and hot.

"Do you really think he'll come?" Evelyn question, which stop whatever Jonathan was about to say.

"Yes, undoubtedly, knowing my l...luck" Jonathan gave a grunt as a older man banged into him before carrying on, unknown that the stranger would realize his wallet was missing as Jonathan quickly placed it in his own pocket before Evy could see but it didn't matter she was to busy looking for the man. "He may be a cowboy, but i know the breed. His word is his word."

"Well personally, i think he's filthy, rude and a complete scoundrel." Evelyn huffed as her mind turned back to that kiss. "I don't like him one bit"

"Anyone i know?" A voice cut in causing Jonathan to yell as Evelyn and Jonathan both spun around to find the source of their conversation and he wasn't alone. The strange woman was standing behind him but Evelyn ignore her as she cast her eyes on the changed man.

He had cleaned up, no longer wearing a white t-shirt with brown pants and long dark brown hair. He had shaven and his hair was short while he wore a nice cream suit as he carried three bags.

She ran her eyes up his clean figure unaware of the glaring eyes as she tried to come up with a sentence.

"Oh...H...Hello, Mr..." Evelyn stuttered as Jonathan looked between the two.

"O'Connell, Rick O'Connell." He place the three bags on the ground before holding his hand out towards Evelyn. "It's a pleasure to meet you Evelyn" Still dazzled as she placed her hand in his, she could only managed a nod.

"Mr O'Connell. Can you look me in the eye and guarantee this isn't some kind of a flimflam?" Evelyn demanded choosing to ignore the women behind him. "because if it is, I am warning you-"

"You're warning me?" Rick stated in disbelief. "Lady, let me put it this way, my whole damn garrison believed in this so much..That with out orders they marched across Libya and into Egypt to find that city. When we got there, all we found…was sand and blood." It had shut Evelyn up.

Rick turned to face the strange woman that stood behind him with a small smirk.

"This here is Leann. She is the one that saved my life." Rick announced as he placed one arm around her waist, pulling her slightly forward. "She will be joining us for the journey"

Evelyn quickly snapped out of her shock dazed as she finally found out the name of the strange woman and upon hearing the news she would be accompanying them, an unknown feeling sat its self in her stomach.

"Mr O'Connell, i cannot except that, she had no idea of what we going to be looking for. I believe it would be for the better good if she stayed here" Evelyn was unaware of the dark glare Leann was shooting her while Rick's arm tightened around her waist.

"Then it's settle, You can make your own way there while me and Leann stay here." Her eyes widen at hearing that, if he left then they would have no clue on how they were going to find the lost city. Rick smirked when he seen Evelyn face, they all knew that he was needed for them to make the Journey.

"This is the way it's going to be, Me AND Leann will both join and I will lead you towards the lost city and between you both, Leann know's more about the city then you." Evelyn scowled as she crossed both her arms before shooting a quick death glare towards Leann but stopped upon seeing a glare being directed at herself.

"Mr. O'Connell you don't seem to understand this journey could be dangerous, you don't want anything to happen to your sister?" She questioned hoping he would see it her way but all she got in return was a chuckle before Rick picked up his three bags once again.

"Lady, The lost city should be more scared of her and she's not my sister." He took a couple of steps forward before he bent in close to her ear. "She my wife."

It was loud enough to reach Jonathan and Leann which she gave a smirk in Evelyn direction at the mouth gap look as Rick disappeared onto the boat, he was of to drop their bags in their room. Evelyn's eyes followed Rick's figure

Rick placed his and Leann bags on the bed while looking around the room. For the first time in his life he was going to have to beg for Leann's forgiveness and that meant by doing something special. She hadn't been to happy when they had gone to the hotel after he got out of prison.

_-Flashback-_

_Rick stumbled slightly into the hotel Leann had been staying at, he was still in the clothes from prison but that didn't matter he just wanted a clean showed and to shave. Leann came storming into the room before pushing him into the bed, any other time Rick would of through that some pleasure was going to follow but by the sharp glare on her face, she was going to ask for answer._

"_do you have any idea how worried I have been!" She snapped, her face flushing slightly at the amount of angry she was feeling. "3 years you have been missing Rick. 3 years…." Leann groaned as her eyes watered slightly, she had spent the last 3 years of her life searching for her lost husband._

"_Leann.." Rick whispered as he seen the angry and pain over her face, he knew it must have been hard on her, it was hard for him to and all he had for three years was a photo of her which reminded him that he had to collect it back from the block. "It was never my intention to be gone that long"_

"_Yes, but you never told me you were going to be looking for the lost city! I through the worst, I grieved for you and through that you were killed in battle!" She cried not bothering to stop the tears. Rick was standing on his feet in a second before wrapping his arms around her body, caging her into his chest._

_Leann was never one to cry unless It was something that caused her a lot of pain. _

"_I know Lee but there were no order's and the next I know is we marching towards the lost city and I watched as every single one of my people were slaughter and I through I was next and all I could think about was you. I still carried that photo of you around."_

_Leann nodded as she took a couple of deep breaths, there was no point in arguing over it when he was finally there in front of her. "As long as your back now" She muttered._

_Rick sighed not happy with what he had to tell her. "I have to head back to the lost city. Them two people want me to lead them towards the city" Leann pulled back abruptly with a glare. _

"_I just fucking found you and you want to head back to the fucki…." She shouted, stepping fully out of his arms. _

"_that's why I'm bringing you along" He interrupted her as quickly as possible as he placed both hands on her shoulders watching as she took a couple of deep breaths. "I'm not leaving you again." _

_That seemed to cheer her up slightly but they still had a lot to fix and he had a lot of work to do. There was 3 years of hurt and pain between them and he was going to have to fix it. He headed to the bathroom once Leann turned towards her suitcase or more like his, he didn't understand why she had brought his clothes but he was lucky. Pausing at the door when he remember something._

"_oh Lee….I might of….kissed the English woman by mistake." Rick spat out quickly before slamming the bathroom door as a loud thud echoed through the room._

_-End-_

Night fell quickly as the boat slowly moved through the waters and the only sounds were the music playing and the Americans talking.

Leann and Rick had excited out of the lunch hall to see a bunch of american's playing poker.

"O'Connell, sit down. We could use another player." Jonathan spoke.

"Which O'Connell?" Leann spoke causing Jonathan to slightly choke on his drink, it always worried him if there was a woman that knew how to fire a gun.

"I only gamble with my life, never money." Rick stated as he wrapped a arm around Leann waist watching as two of the Americans run their eyes over her body.

"Never?" David question. "What if I was to bet you $500 that we get to Hamunaptra before you? Or we could bet that pretty little thing standing next to you?" David eyes watched as Rick's hand tighten around his gun.

"That pretty little thing is my wife." Rick glared. "You're looking for Hamunaptra?"

"Damn straight we are." Isaac nodded.

"And who says we are?" Rick questioned wondering how they knew where they were heading.

"He does" All three of them pointed towards Jonathan who slightly twitched in his seat uncomfortable. Rick turned his glare onto Jonathan as David kept his eyes on O'Connell and his wife.

"So, how about it? Is it a bet?"

"all right, you're on." Leann slapped him on the shoulder before sending him a sharp glare as Rick turned to face her. "With the money" Quickly realizing what Leann was hitting him for.

"What makes you so confident, sir?" Dr Allen who was sitting further away commented watching the smirk that was on Rick's face.

"What makes you?"

"Well, we got a man who's actually been there." Isaac stated causing Rick to freeze and wonder if any of his war buddies had managed to escape. Jonathan smirked before placing his cards down.

"Oh what a coincidence, because O'Connell-" Leann leaned forward before giving a sharp whack to the back of Jonathan's head who looked around at the Americans before picking up his cards once again. "Whose play is it? Is it my play?"

Rick grabbed Leann hand as he pulled his bag over his shoulder before placing his other hand on Jonathan's shoulder. "Gentlemen, we got us a wager. Good evening, Jonathan" he squeeze his hand until his finger tips were digging into Jonathan's shoulder before he tug Leann towards their room.

"Goodnight" Jonathan muttered.

* * *

They both spotted Evelyn sitting around a table reading a small book. They were both quiet as they snuck up behind before Rick let his bag drop onto the table causing Evelyn to jump while placing a hand over her chest.

Leann moved towards the spare seat but before she could sit Rick spun her around before pulling her into his lap once he sat.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." The grin on Leann face suggested that they did mean to scare her but Evelyn choose to ignore the woman.

"The only thing that scares me are your manners."

"I'm sure if you spent 3 years in prison you would be exactly the same" Leann commented as she pulled open the bag to reveal a load of weapons.

"Still angry about that kiss, hu?" Rick lightly ran a hand against Leann leg feeling her tense up at his words.

"If you can call that a kiss." The snarly reply made Leann want to slap the bitch.

"Oh honey, he's the best dam kisser you ever meet and I would advise you to enjoy that kiss cause your not getting anymore. Them lips crave my body" Leann lightly ran her tongue over her bottom lip watching as disgust covered Evelyn face at Leann manners.

It was then Evelyn realized that there was a whole bag laid out in front of her filled with weapons.

"did I miss something? Are we going into battle?" Evelyn question but there was excitement in her voice which had Leann rolling her eyes. There was nothing exciting about a battle, it ended with blood and death.

"Lady, there's something out there" Rick picked up one of his guns, working around Leann body who quickly followed picking up a pistol before clicking it open. "Something underneath that sand"

"Yes well, I'm hoping to find a certain artifact." She waited for a moment but there was no reaction from Rick or Leann. "A book. Actually. My brother thinks there's treasure. What do you thinks out there?" Evelyn questioned as she moved to pick up a weapon.

"in a word.."

"Evil" Leann muttered as she moved forward and tapped Evelyn hand caused her to drop the weapon before Leann placed it back in its place ignoring the glare Evelyn was sending him.

Rick nodded, agreeing with Leann as he double checked the safety on his gun. "the Bedouin and the Tuaregs believe that Hamunaptra is cursed." Rick spoke as he watched Leann lean forward grabbing the weapon out of Evelyn hand.

"Oh look, I don't believe in fairy tales and hokum, Mr. O'Connell….But….But I do believe that one of the most famous book in history is buried there. The book of Amun-Ra." A excited look appear on Evelyn face as she continue to speak about the book. "It contains within it all the secret incantations of the old kingdom. It's what first interested me in Egypt when I was a child. It's…It's why I came here, sort of a life's pursuit."

"Everyone always wants to take something. You should leave the history where it is. There are still people alive that will protect it" Leann spoke as she whipped down one of her large shot guns.

"And the reason your coming?" Evelyn asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Photos. I can take photos of the Egypt markings and what is left of Hamunaptra after all these years and the fact that Rick is my husband." Leann sneered, happy with the slight fear on Evelyn face.

"And the fact that they say it's made of pure gold makes no never mind to you" Rick questioned as he pulled Leann back against his chest slightly. "Right?"

"you know your history." Leann chuckled at the impressed look on Evelyn face.

"I know my treasure." Rick corrected.

"Um….by the way…why did you kiss me?" Evelyn questioned shooting Leann a few looks as she lean forward towards Rick.

Rick scoffed as he pulled his gun apart. "Who knows? I was about to be hanged and even if I rather prefer it to be Leann, I wasn't in the right mind." Rick chuckled not removing his eyes from the gun in his hand as Leann leaned further back, happy with the hurt look Evelyn had.

Evelyn grunted before slamming her hand against the table as she stormed of into her room. Rick turned slightly watching with a confused look. "What? What did I say?" He questioned but Leann choose not to answer, not wanting to help the lady out with getting her husband.

A grunt came from in front of them and Leann was quick to her feet with the gun pointing in the direction the noise came from to see a shadow of a mans face. Rick pulled the weapon from Leann hand as he placed a finger against his lips as he moved towards the shadow.

After a minute Rick stormed forward before yanking out his best friend. Leann shrugged before sitting in the seat as she continued to clean the weapons. She had meet Beni Gabor a couple of times but had never liked him at all and after finding out what he had done to Rick, he should be lucky Rick was the one dealing with him.

"What a surprise! My good friend, you're alive!" Beni declared with a nervous chuckle. "I was so very, very worried."

"Well, if it ain't my little buddy, Beni" He nodded his head as he stared at his old friend. "I think I'll kill you."

"Think of my children."

"You don't have any children."

"Someday I might."

"Shut up!" Rick demanded. "so you're the one who's leading the Americans. I might have known. So what's the scam? You take them into the desert, and leave them to rot?" He questioned remember when Beni had left him there in the desert.

"Unfortunately, no. These Americans are smart. They pay me half now, half when we return to Cairo. So this time I must go all the way." Rick nodded pretending to understand.

"Them the break's, uh?"

Beni sorted out his clothes after Rick released him. "You never believed in Hamunaptra O'Connell. Why are you going back?"

"You remember Leann?" Rick pointed towards where his wife was cleaning the weapons.

"Gunner Ann?" Beni questioned as he took a step away. "Your still together after all this time."

"She saved my neck. She always spoke about wanting to see Hamunaptra and the history behind it." They were silent as they both stare at Leann who was busy concentration on putting the bullets into one of Rick's guns.

"You always did have more balls then brains." Beni snorted before he cracked up laughing Rick joining him as he placed a arm around his shoulders.

"Good-bye, Beni" Rick announced before grabbing a hold of Beni's shirt as he flipped him over the boat and into the water. He watched for a few minutes before returning to his weapons to see that Leann had disappeared. Rick ignored Beni's cry's as he folded his weapon bag up as his eyes landed on wet footprint that were leading to Evelyn and Leann rooms.

He was quick to look over the side of the boat to see Beni still struggling before his head shot back towards where the footprints lead, he was quick to grab some guns before following them as quickly as possible.

* * *

**A/N Are you happy with the new chapter? I am. Please don't forget to review. Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n Chapter 4.….Thanks you for the reviews for last chapter. Also Thanks for everyone that followed and favoured this.**

**Thunderr: **Thank you for reviewing.

**Ieebee14: **Don't worry I will never stop and I'm glad you like it. Thanks for your review.

**Guest: **Well I try my best and thanks for taking the time to review.

* * *

Leann had moved towards Rick's and her room after sorting out the guns and cleaning the knife's but she had caught sight of Beni and knew he wouldn't be staying on the boat. If Rick didn't throw him of she sure will after her husband has explain that the little bastard had left him behind in the desert.

She wasn't sure how she was meant to feel after 3 years of searching for her husband and now she had him but she had 3 years of hurt and pain of believing her husband had been killed and that she was just chasing a shadow.

Grabbing a pile of there clothes out of one of the many bags to reveal a small black box that she never left anywhere, it contained the last pierces of her family, she hadn't seem them since she left to visit more of American and then had settled down once she meet Rick.

It was a decision she never regretted but she did miss her family and had managed to hear that her cousin had taken over her father's job after he died of old age. She was just hoping that on this journey she would have a chance to meet them once more. She had told Rick a few things but had warned him that there were things she could not say, her fathers rules.

He had understood but knew that there might be a chance where they would run into her family. They might of heard of her marrying and settling down but not once have they meet the man himself and she could tell Rick was slightly nervous when she mentioned all this, he was not a ' meet the parent' man but he was willing for her.

She had been so absorbed into her mind that she didn't spot the masked man dressing in black robes behind her until the feel of something metal against her neck caused her to freeze.

"Where is the map?" a heavy accented voice breathed down her neck which caused her to shiver in disgust, if it wasn't for the fact she was shocked that someone had managed to sneak up behind her then she could of recognised the voice but for now she was trying to figure out what he meet by map.

As far as she knew they had no map, unless you count Rick who had been there but there was no way she was given this lunatic her husband.

"I don't have any bloody map!" She sneered even those she was not facing the man.

"The Key? Where is the key?"

"Look, I don't have any fucking map or key, you bastard." The sound of hurried footsteps reached her before her door was booty open.

"LEANN!" There was Rick in all his glory with two pistol's aimed at the unknown man standing behind her. He froze at seeing the man holding a hook to his wife's neck while also ignoring the small scream coming from Evelyn's room as he kept his eyes and weapons targeted at the stranger.

Leann stared at her husband while trying to figure out a way to escape and when she slightly moved her foot to feel the large gap the man had between his legs when an idea sprung. There was no time to warn her husband as she brought her foot up as hard as possible and rammed it between the man's leg before she quickly dropped to the ground as Rick opened fired.

The sound of the body dropping against the floor was enough to tell her that Rick had hit his target before she was quickly being yanked into a hard chest as two arms wrapped round her waist before brining her out of their room and running into Evelyn and Jonathan.

Rick took the time to load his weapon's as Evelyn went running ahead before she started doubling back. "The Map! We forgot the map!" At her words a confused look appeared on Leann face. What map did they have? Rick was quick to grab her by the wrist before pushing her forward.

"Relax. I'm the map. It's all up here." Rick stated as he passed one of his pistol to Leann. All three of them unaware of Jonathan's disappearance.

"Oh, that's comforting" Evelyn commented before running after Leann and Rick who had stormed through the door that lead outside and as soon as she opened it, there was a bag thrushes into her face.

"Hold on to this." She glared at the back of Rick's head before catching the amused look on Leann's face as she turned away. She took the bag with a glare, wrapping both arms around it but was quickly pushed to the side as bullet were fired upon them.

Hiding behind a wall as Rick reloaded the other pistol while Leann herald the loaded one before a loud bang erupted and a searing pain blasted in her shoulder. Her grunt caught Rick's attention as he turned his head slightly to see his wife clutching her shoulder where blood was slowly starting to pour out.

Yanking her towards him as bullets were fired and small black hole were appearing in the wall until it was right next to Leann and as he finished loading his gun, he wrapped one arm around her waist before moving her into his chest, just skimming the bullet slightly.

Angry boiled in Rick before he spun around the corner and started to firer while pulling out a extra pistol from his back and watching as the man that had shot his wife felt off the edge. Leann and Evelyn were behind him, dodging the other people that were panicking while Leann tried to keep Rick in sight who continued to shoot at any of the men dressed all in black that were aiming their guns at them.

"Can you swim?" Rick suddenly spun round as he placed his guns back in there holders. He stared at Evelyn, waiting.

"Of course I can swim if the occasion calls for it." She snapped the bag still in her grip before Rick quickly scooped her up.

"Trust me" He declared as he moved her closer towards the edge of the ship. "It calls for it" before he let her body drop. Wasting no time as he turned to Leann who was about to follow and jump over when he placed a hand on her hip before pulling her slightly bag. He ripped of some of his sleeve before tying it around Leann wound.

"Don't need you to get an infection. Swim to the shore and don't wait" He demanded before placing a soft kiss against her lips. She gave a small nod but was mostly filled with worry on what her husband was going to do but she had no choice but to jump.

She froze when she hit the icy water before her instincts kicked in and she started to swim to the surface. It took a couple of moment's to the point where she was haven difficult time with the current but she finally broke the surface, taking a couple of deep breaths before slightly turning so she caught sight of the burning ship that still had people jumping from it but there was no Rick and she could only hope he had jumped out when she was in the water.

Swimming to the shore where she could see the faint outline of Evelyn and Jonathan swimming as well when her feet finally hit the sand and she dragged her wet and washed up body out of the water to see Evelyn, Jonathan and the fat guy she remember from Rick's prison but she chose not to comment on why he was here when she realized that there was no Rick until the sound of splashing came from behind her. Turning around to see Rick swimming towards them with two bags. Leann moved forward quickly, grabbing hold of one bag while gripping onto his arms and pulling him onto the beach.

"We lost everything. All of our tools, all the equipment…All my clothes!" Evelyn declared with a sob.

"Well if you want to go back and risk dying for some clothes, well no one is stopping you!" Leann snapped, having had enough of her complaining. It was clothes that she seemed the most worried about since she was only wearing a nightgown but clothes were replaceable.

"O'CONNELL" a voice screamed from behind them causing all five of them to turn and see Rick's buddy Beni on the other side. "It looks to me like I've got all the horses!" Leann glared at him watching as the Americans pulled the horses out of the river.

"Hey Beni!" Rick screamed as he moved closer towards the water once again. "It looks to me like you're on the wrong side of the river!" causing Leann to chuckle as she watched Beni have a small tantrum at realizing that Rick was correct.

After they collected their things, Rick was quick to head in the direction of where a small village was as Evelyn wouldn't stop complaining about her clothes which left Leann and Rick to carry the bags that had their tools and weapons in.

* * *

It had taken a couple of hours but by morning they had finally reached the village where Leann and Evelyn were soon carted of for new clothes even with Leann trying to polite say no but they were not listening at all. They had at least cleaned her gun wound first and now it was tightly bandaged up which she was grateful for.

Rick was standing next to Jonathan who was talking to a man that owned a few camels. He gave a irritated sigh as he listened to Jonathan complaining. Evelyn and him were truly siblings.

"I only want five! Five!" Jonathan argued as he waved his hands around. "I only want five, not a whole bloody herd!" The man himself was jumping on the spot while holding the ropes that were attached to the camels. "Can you believe this chest?" turning to face Rick, disbelief covering his face.

"Just pay the man!" Rick demanded having had enough of their argument.

Jonathan growled as he dug his wallet out before passing the bills over to the camel man. "For heaven's sakes, can't believe the price of these fleabags." He spoke watching as the man's eyes widen at seeing all the bills. "Yes. Happy. Very Good" His tone sarcastic as he grabbed the last three camels as Rick grabbed the other three.

"You probably could've got them for free. All you had to do was give him your sister."

"Yes. Or your wife." Jonathan spoke as he yanked on the ropes before his back slammed against something hard and turning his head slightly to see Rick glaring at him. "Or not but it was awfully tempting, wasn't it?"

He chose to ignore him and slightly wonder why he was even coming with them which also reminded him about Warden and why he was here. The fact that he was the man that had put Rick in jail for 3 years and kept him from his wife didn't help and he had no clue that Warden had even been on the ship until he ran up to him. If only the git had listen to his advice and had stayed on the ship until he got help then they wouldn't be stuck with him.

They both froze when they spotted Evelyn and Leann waking towards them Evelyn smiled as she watched a bedazzled look appear on Rick's face but it took a moment to realise it wasn't aimed at her and looking behind her to see Leann smiling at Rick while a deep scowl took over the small smile Evelyn had second's ago.

"Awfully" He muttered as he took in his wife. It was a long black dress that reached her feet. There wasn't really anything spectacle about the dress but it was the fact that his wife, Leann was wearing a dress. Since they had been together she had never worn one before but seeing her for the first time in a dress…he couldn't understand why she never wore one.

She was a goddess. Her hair was slightly clipped behind so it was out of her face and there was a light red veil that went over her nose and it helped bring out her eyes. Evelyn glared as she pulled herself up onto one of the camels before following her brother who was already heading of in the direction Rick had mentioned they would head in and Warden after some difficulty had managed to pull him self up while Rick attached the bags and their equipment to the other two camels which left one camel for them both.

Pulling himself up on the camel before he wrapped a arm around Leann waist and lifted her onto the camel in front of him. Since being reunited they had not had a proper moment together and his body was slowly beginning to realize that at the feel of her pressed up against him.

After this journey they were going to take a long vacation, somewhere where it involved a beach with a tiny bikini and a bed and he was going to make sure they spent most of their time in the bed.

It was silent as they slowly follow behind Rick and Leann, none of them knew how long had passed but Jonathan who could never stand silent's was the one to disrupted it.

"Never did like camels" He stated as he leaned back slightly as the camel reared it's head. "Filthy buggers. They smell, they bite, they spit." Leann rolled her eyes before patting the camel next to her, it was the one that was carrying most of the heavy equipment but it seemed to like the attention she was showing him. "Disgusting."

The sound of spitting coming from the back of the group had Leann turning her head to see the fat bastard that had locked up her husband. Her face scrunched up in disgust before she turned to look at Rick.

"Why is the bastard here? Your prison guard?" She muttered quietly only for him to hear as they both ignored what Evelyn said which was followed with her glaring at them both but mostly Leann. Rick had been about to reply when the sound of horrible singing came from behind them and it didn't take a genius to know who it was coming from because ever so often it was followed by the sound of spitting.

"Been wondering the same thing. didn't even know he was here till the ship caught on fire."

* * *

A group of people in black robes stared at the small herd of camels, carrying five people. They were up high on a cliff looking down as they calmly looked upon the same man that had escaped and survived.

"_This one is strong." _The middle man that was slightly further ahead spoke, his eyes not moving from the man that was carrying a woman. He natural herald some respect to the man that survived. They slowly descended back towards where they were heading, unaware that Rick had spotted them retreating.

* * *

"Good morning, my friend" a loud irritating voice awoke Leann from her light slumber to a view she did not want to see. There was Beni leading the Americans who were on their horses with Beni in the lead on a small camel.

She had really hoped the desert would of killed the little filth of a man. They all lined up facing towards the sun while Leann moved to get of, she remember the bet the two groups had and if they even wanted a chance to win then they needed to be on separate camels, only if Rick could understand that as his arm around her waist would not budge but before she could demand to be released a voice from Beni's group interrupted and she remembered him from Jonathan's card game. David.

"What are we doing?" He spoke,

"Patience, my good _barat'm_. Patience." Beni declared before turning back to the sun.

Leann spotted the dirty blonde one leaning forward. "Remember out bet, O'Connell? First one to the city, $500 cash." Isaac spoke while he continued to chew on something.

"$100 is yours if you help us win that bet."

"My pleasure" Beni nodded his head slightly before turning to face Leann and Rick. "O'Connell's, nice camel. After I win the bet, why don't you join me for a ride, Ann?" Leann glared at Beni before she placed her hands on Rick's thigh's gently rubbing them as she watched his hands tighten on the rope. Beni was going to regret that comment, he just didn't know it.

"Get ready for it" He commanded while keeping his glare on Beni's figure.

"For what?" Leann questioned wondering if the legends were true.

"We're about to be shown the way." and right before them, they all watched as the sun slowly rose into the sky before the top of a building started to reveal it's self. It seemed the legends were true and the sun would show you the way.

There in front of them was the most beautiful place Leann had ever seen.

Hamunaptra in all it's glory.

"Here we go again." Rick muttered before he let out a loud yell while lightly hitting the backside of the camel and off it went with the other's trailing behind.

* * *

**A/N Review. Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I am sorry for the wait but here is the next chapter finally. it's short as i'm still getting back into my storie's. Not much happening here basically just a filler.**

**Anyway thank you to all those that have review.**

**lilacsandroses93: **Ardeth is my second favourite character. I can tell you there will not be romance in here for him at the moment but when i work my way into the second movie i will create someone for him. If you have any idea's or details then be sure to message me.

**killjoydarling: **why thank you and thanks for taking the time to review.

**leebee 14: **I don't plan on stopping :)

**Guest: **I'm glad your liking my character and i will. thanks for reviewing.

**Br0ken-wishes: **well it was why fanfiction was created or what i believed. If we did'nt like how a movie ended or the characters we created our own versions. I love the movie but wishes they changed certain parts.

**meangirl8: **I will be finishing it. i won't abadon it so no worries. thanks fro reviewing.

**I'm-not-your-saviour:** I'm glad you love it. thanks for your review.

**Nikollette: **I will. thanks for reviewing.

**Skyeward MusicLover: **Thanks you.

**jafcbutterfly: **I will be updating quicker for now on. thanks.

**acetwolf94: **More has been added. enjoy and thanks.

**ILoveAnime89: **I will and thank you.

**Dreamer4Life16: **Wow thanks you. It's hard to find a good Rick/OC on here but i'm happy to love mine. thanks for your review.

**shika93: **thank you.

**saddlebrat: **I will always continue. thanks.

**samanthatm: **sorry for the wait. enjoy the chapter.

**SakuraPheonix13: **I like Eva as well. I hated it when the new mummy came out and i found out they changed her character but i also can see Rick with someone more of a fighter. thank you for your review and i hope i can keep you interested. Imohtep and Nephyts will be showing soon.

Thank you to all the amazing reviewers and i hope you conintue reviewing.

* * *

"I hate bugs" Hassan muttered as he watched Rick tie a rope around his waist. After racing against Beni and the other which Leann and Rick had won, Leann always had a way with animals, for them giving them first pick on where they were going to start digging. It had lead them to finding a large hole which they were going to be heading down in a moment.

Leann was behind Rick, watching as he prepared himself to jump in. She watched as he disappeared before she grabbed hold of the rope, slowly making her way down until she felt Rick's hands on her waist pulling her down the rest of the way till her feet hit the ground. Looking around the dark room showed old tomes and objects as the others followed down. Evelyn moved around looking at the old items.

"We're standing inside a room no one has entered in over 3,000 years." She muttered while Rick and Leann moved across as Jonathan slide down the rope. "What is that god-awful stench?" He groaned while breathing out of his mouth hoping that it would get rid of the smell until he spotted Hassan sliding down which made him realize where the smell was coming from.

Leann chuckled as she watched his look of realization before turning to see Evelyn had moved across to a thing that looked like a large plate, watching as Evy whipped the cobwebs and dust of it before she began positioning it. Evy whispered something that was to low for Leann and Rick to hear but they did watch as the light hit of the plate before bouncing across to the other plates lightening up the room for them.

"Hey, that is a neat trick" Jonathan commented as he stumbled into the area.

"My god." Evy whisper as she stared at markings on the wall as well as looking around at everything. "it's a _Sah-Netjer_"

"A what?" Leann commented moving closer to look at the markings ignoring the sharp look from Evy and for a moment Leann wondered if she was even going to answer. "A Preparation room." Evy muttered before moving away.

"Preparation for what?" Rick asked haven't caught her whisper. A flirtiest smile appeared on Evy's face as she moved further in while turning round and smiling at Rick. "For entering the afterlife."

Rick quickly grabbed one of his guns before passing it to Leann while grabbing his second one. They moved further down the tunnel with Evy in the lead as it seemed she was the only one that knew what area's they were in. Rick was behind followed with Leann, Jonathan and Hassan. Leann watched as her husbands hand tightened round his gun, she knew he was feeling uneasy but would never admit it and she couldn't blame him, they was something in the air that felt really old to her and twisted her stomach but she wasn't going to leave her husband here.

Loud screeches followed by the sound of critters running along the floor caused everyone to spin trying to pin point where the noise was coming from. Rick's hands tightened around the torch and his gun as he made sure Leann was safely behind him, he wouldn't forgive himself if something had happened to her.

"What was that?" Jonathan panted his eyes shooting around the area as he moved closer to the others.

"Sounds like…" Rick whispered as his eyes ran over the walls quickly observing everything. "Bugs." At that word Hassan spun round with his touch swinging side to side. "What do you mean, bugs?" His voice becoming high pitch at the thought of being close to any type of bugs. "I hate bugs!" Hassan was ignored as Rick and Leann moved head of Evy with their guns drawn and ready at their side.

It lead them into a bigger room with little light but it did show them a statue of legs. "The legs of Anubis" Evy commented as she moved closer towards the statue that was onto of what looked like a tomb itself. "The secret compartment should be hidden somewhere inside here" Leann was the furthest back from the statue, she was good at detecting when things were going to go wrong and this room had a darkness or a curse on it and at that moment she just wanted to pull Rick out.

Unknown voices echoed around the small tomb area as Rick pushed Jonathan, Hassan, Evy and Leann behind him. He could feel the glare his wife was sending him but at this moment they were in unknown territory and he was going to protect her even if she could do that herself.

Hassan was quick to pull out his own gun as Rick handed the torch to Evy before pulling out his third gun that was tucked behind him. They all pressed themselves again the Statue as the voices started becoming louder from the tunnel next to them. Clicking their guns on quickly as Rick and Leann each slowly began moving forward towards the entrance as the scuffling and the voices and whispers became louder by the second.

Jonathan quietly pulled out the small pistol he had buried in his pocket. They all waited a moment before jumping out with their guns raised all except Evy who held the torch as if it was a baseball bat. They were welcomed with the sight of Beni and his crew all holding their own weapons.

"You scared the bejesus out of us" Panted Isaac as he clicked the safety on his gun, his eyes flickering between Leann that stood with her gun pointed directly at Beni's head, the other's putting their guns down as well.

"Likewise" There was a small glare on Rick's face as he stared at Isaac but to anyone it looked like a small smile but to Leann who was married to him, knew his facial expression's pretty well.

"Hey|" Mr burns moved forward as his eyes caught sight of his tool kit hanging on Leann's waist. "That's my tool kit." He declared his hands reaching out to grab it when a gun was waved into his face to see Rick glaring at him.

"I don't think so" The other guns being aimed at each other once again as Rick kept his gun facing Mr burns who was quick to step back.

"Perhaps I was mistaken." He muttered as the gun lowered once again. Evy tightened her hand around the torch before moving forward. "Well, have a nice day, gentlemen. We have a lot of work to being getting along with."

One of Beni's travelling men pushed forward and if she remember correctly he was their Egypt translator expert. Dr. Allen Chamberlain and at that moment the Dr. didn't look happy. "Push off!" He snapped at Evy. "This is our dig site."

Evy glared at the poor excuse of a man "We got here first!" Leann had to hand it to the women, she could stand up for herself but it didn't mean that Leann liked her. Their guns were raised and this time it didn't look like anyone was gonna back down this time.

"This here's our statue, friend" David spoke, his gun not wavering.

"I don't see your name written on it, pal" Rick taunted while Leann stood next to him rolling her eyes. _Men_

Leann caught sight of Evy kicking some stones but chose to ignore her as David looked between them all. "There's only five of you…two of them are women…and 15 of me" Beni smirked knowing he had the upper hand at that moment. "Your odds are not so great"

Pulling the safety off her gun, Leann moved forward until her gun touched Beni's head. "But I'll gladly take you with me…for betraying my husband." She wanted so badly to shot him, he was the reason why Rick was nearly killed and why he was in prison for 3 years. Beni had ruined her life and he was going to pay.

Rick's arm snaked round her waist as Evy moved between them and the Americans with her torch. "Oh, for goodness' sake, let's be nice, children." The sounds of the safety's being flicked on stopped Evy for a second before she continued between, pushing their guns down so they were facing the floor. "If we're going to play together, we must learn to share." Evy had a hard time pushing Leann's gun away from Beni who was currently sweating, he knew Leann would not hesitate. It was only Rick pulling her away that her gun started to lower. It felt like a gut feeling that Beni, wasn't going to get out of here alive at all and it was the only reason her gun even lowered. Evy turned to face Rick and Leann while ignoring the jealousy that built up as she watched Rick hold onto Leann's waist. "There are other places to dig." She announced as Rick caught her eye.

Evy had lead them directly underneath where the American's were digging. She was planning on stealing the tomb from underneath them. Currently Rick and Jonathan were busying digging above, well Rick was, Jonathan was passing him the tools while Evy. Leann was keeping an eye on Hassan who was wondering around in the passages.

"According to these hieroglyphics we're underneath the statue. We should come up right between his legs." Evy declared as she moved closer towards Rick.

"The statue will enjoy that" Leann muttered as she glared at Evy before she stormed forward. It was really annoying that the only one who actually seemed to be digging was Rick. Jonathan was messing around and Evy seemed she prefer giving an analogue about the statue itself while Hassan wondered around.

She grabbed hold of Jonathans shirt before yanking him of the stone he was standing. "Go and do something useful if your not going to help!" She snapped as she climbed up while grabbing hold of a pick axe before she began slamming it into the brick above. Leann didn't know what was wrong, maybe because she found her husband but instead of being reunited properly they were of hunting for treasure with some English people, one that was eyeing up her husband and it was not making her happy.

"When those damn Yanks fall to sleep…"Jonathan quickly faced Rick "No offense…"

"None taken"

"We'll dig our way up and steal the book from under them." Rick went and swapped his weapon with Leann before they began to dig once again.

"Are you sure we can find this secret compartment?" There was doubt in Rick's voice and Leann could understand.

Evy nodded before whipping some dust of from her clothes. "Yes, if those beastly Americans haven't beaten us to it. No offence" Rick ignored her as he yanked on his tool more, dust and dirt pouring out. Jonathan looked around looking for the prison guard.

"Where did our smelly little friend go to?" He questioned as Hassan was no where to be seen which captured the others attention. They was no sign of Hassan at all but they chose to leave him for now.

* * *

**A/N Thanks and don't forget to review. Next chapter will be longer.**


	6. author note

**Hey,**

**I've not been able to update any of my stories as my laptop crashed. Now i dont have any computer/laptop to continue my work and worst of all i had many chapter for my stories completed on there and now im currently lost. So i am trying to read them on my mobile and then try and remember on how i wanted the stories to go but it will probably take awhile as i am no good on typing on phone, especially doing long chapter for this. **

**I was thinking that i could redo "Every Creature Has A Way Of Dying" and try and make things bit different, add in some extra parts and clear up all the small little mistake. I was very proud of that. It got 104 reviews, 264 Favoutie and 240 follows. I would like your input if you would like my to redo it, i would still keep the original piece up. Review or PM me anmd you can even give me some surggestion to make it better. #Also looking for a Beta, not sure what they do but i know they help make other people stories better.**

**Thank and Thank you again for everyone that has liked or reviewed my stories.**

**/Hopefully will be able to update other stories soon/**


End file.
